Marry You
by OneShotForMyPain
Summary: A song-fic inspired by Bruno Mars.  John and Trish were the best couple you can ever imagine. But while planning the wedding, everything goes out of control.


**Marry You**

_**Chapter 1- The Process**_

Today is our last day...  
>Tomorrow... We'll be separated...<br>I'm going away...  
>A thousand miles apart..<br>Our future... fulfilled?

John Cena. He's afraid that he might lose her. Her blonde hair that smelled like strawberries. Her hazelnut orbs that swore truthfully. Her sweetest smile that she only gave to him.  
>It was a beautiful night, the blue velvet sky, the tiny stars and the huge moon that made the heaven perfect. Their bodies rested on the cool grass, her head rested on his chest and she's quiet. The only thing that he could hear as of this moment is hear silent cries. He ran his hand through her hair and spoke, "Why are you so quiet?"<br>"Shhh... I'm listening to your heartbeat..." Trish whispered and she could feel her chest breaking so badly. John is her first. He became her everything ever since they had been so close. His heartbeat, she listened to it very closely, closing her eyes and never wanted to end this moment.  
>When he heard her reply, tear went down his face... "What's with my heartbeat?"<br>"Your heartbeat... I shall remember. When you leave this very place, I want to feel and hear your heart along mine." She sat up and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll do anything, so I can stay with you."

"Listen John, you have to do this. We can't stop this anymore. My heart is breaking when another second pass." She cupped his face. "Baby, your parents wanted you to be successful."  
>John was confused, her smile is already gone. "I'm not letting you go. I promised myself, when I find the girl who'll make me smile and cry at the same time... I will marry her." He held her hand softly and took his wallet. His mother's engagement ring is always there, because when John's mom first saw Trish, she felt that she is the one for her loving son. He told Trish to stand up and close her eyes... feel his heartbeat in her mind. He took a very deep breath. <em>This is the signal that I should do this... <em>He thought. He kissed her lips and knelt in front of he

His heart went racing faster. He smiled and kissed the ring for good luck. He was holding the ring and said, "Open your eyes."

Trish gasped when she visioned him kneeling in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She felt happy and at the same time confused.

"Trish Stratus, for all I know, my world is you. The reason why I'm still here, alive, it's because of you. If you say no to me, I swear, I'll die. We shall commit to each other. I love you... Trish, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" He said in the sincerest manner. The way your heart could possibly melt. The air was perfect for their moment and Trish is completely confused.

She doesn't want him to leave her. And they both promised that nothing can separate them. _Til death do us part._

"Marry me, and I won't leave. We'll be together and I plan to start my future with you. Just like what you told me, _Forever and Always,_" he smiled and patiently waited for her answer.

"Yes, I think I wanna marry you!" She cried in joy and witnessed as John slid the ring on her finger and stood up. He gazed in her eyes and kissed her passionately.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...  
><em>

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you...  
>Is it the look it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you._

John called his dad after he dropped Trish by her apartment. It was almost morning when he got home... Before he took his phone, he saw his suitcases and his room prepared to be left. He smiled and remembered Trish.  
>"<em>Hello?"<br>_"Dad, how are you?"  
><em>"I'm doing fine son, are you ready to leave Massachusetts?"<br>_"No, dad, actually... I'm not leaving..."  
>"<em>Why? Is there something wrong?"<br>_"Everything is fine... How's mom doing?" He sat by his bed, looking at the window, where you can see the mighty sun rising for a new day.  
><em>"She's good. Want a word with her?"<br>"_Sure dad."  
>"<em>Johnny?"<br>_"Mom, I'm sorry if I can't go there. I mean, I have plans. You see, Trish and I... We're getting married mom."  
>The other line became silent...<br>"Mom?"  
>"<em>Johnny! I'm so happy for you! So when did you propose?"<br>_"Last night," he chuckled.  
>"<em>Nice one John!" <em>His older brother, shouted in the background. "_Good luck with that!"  
><em>John smiled and felt that his family is really warm with Trish.  
><em>"Tell us the date okay? And we'll take charge of everything. The expenses..." <em>There it is... His mom who's spoiling her youngest, John...

-A month later-  
>Trish and John began to plan the wedding with their friends and they are set to marry four months from now. Trish wanted a simple church wedding, while John wanted a beach wedding. They had been arguing for several times whenever they had to bring up the wedding. John brought the news to her parents as well. And the two families are fighting over the number of guests, Trish's family insists on bringing the whole clan while John's family says, the whole clan <em>plus <em>their close family friends and "business" friends. The choice of wedding ended up in a shore near the Cena's rest house in California. Trish couldn't help but agree so this issue would be somewhat over.  
><em><br>_

"You told your parents already?" Trish asked. He asked her to a movie that night. He missed her.  
>He kissed her, "Yeah."<br>"Were they mad?"  
>"No, they were excited about it." He placed his hands on her waist and pecked her lips.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah," his kisses went down to her neck. She giggled and that made him grin. "They'll shoulder everything for our wedding so we can start for our family."<p>

Her eyes were wide open and she pushed him... "WHAT?" She didn't like the idea. Well yeah, he's hell rich but they should be _independent _with this. They both have a perfect job, she's working with her talents as an architect while he is an engineer in a big company.  
>"Is there something wrong with that?"<br>"Of course there is! You want us to have a family and we can't depend on them!"  
>"They said that we could use <em>our <em>money for our future family. And besides they would only invite eighty guests..."  
>"<em>John! Eighty <em>guests? We can only afford for thirty only!"  
>"That's why they're going to shoulder everything!"<br>"No way John. That's out of the line." She shook her head in disbelief.

He's starting to get furious. "Your pride doesn't matter Trish. They're already helping! What's your family contributing for our wedding anyway?" He raised his voice and Trish was slowly getting so mad about this.  
>"John," she lowered her voice and then slowly began to raise, "you promised our closest friends to be there, and you're going to break that because you still let your parents decide what's good for you? And is this what you're trying to point out? <em>Your wealth?<em>Screw your riches! Find another woman that you're going to show off with your gold! Marry that woman not me!" She threw the movie tickets on his chest and stormed away. She was so hurt with that. She knew John, he had been overly spoiled by his mom since he is the youngest. She understood that for all the years they had been together. This is not _only about her pride, _but it is for his own good. The fact that John couldn't make his own decision was wrong. He's twenty-four! And how cruel he is to say those words just because her family isn't wealthy as his.  
>She drove away and cried.<p>

"There you are again! Walking out!" He shouted back at her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm back. Yeah. I know the story is awful, but if you like it, add this to your favorites or write a review... Positive or negative, still be gladly appreciated!<p>

:))  
>Do not own anything except for the writing. Everything goes to their respective owners.<p> 


End file.
